


green-eyed monster

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Draco didn't have any right to be jealous.





	green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> for [draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/)’s prompt 75: jealousy.

Draco didn’t have any right to be jealous. It had been his idea to keep his and Harry’s relationship a secret. Harry had wanted to tell McGonagall immediately. But Draco had been worried it might jeopardize his position as Hogwarts’ newest librarian so they’d agreed to keep their relationship to themselves. He was regretting that decision now. He was tired of having to sit idly by and watch as various professors, and a few inappropriate students, tried to touch Harry’s arm or whisper in his ear. It wasn’t fair to Harry to feel this way but he couldn’t help it.


End file.
